Fighting for a Dying Man
by Celtic Harmony
Summary: Someone from Kantarou's past has come back. Who is he and what does he want? Another summary inside. on Hiatus. TT.TT
1. Prologue

Fighting for a Dying Man

Summary: Someone from Kantorou's past is coming back to claim him. Kantarou must fight this man while hiding something from his friends. This man will do anything in his power to claim Kantarou and kill the Demon-eating tengu aka Haruka.

Anime: Tactics

Categories: Supernatural/Romance

Rating: Teen just in case.

Warning: yaoi and character death

'_voices'_

"talking"

"_thoughts"_

"Kantarou!!!!" yelled the raven-hair tengu, Haruka.

"Muuuuuuu!!" shrieked the cute little green monster, Mu-chan.

Kantarou, the silver-hair protagonist, had been stabbed by a man with pitch-black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. This had happened when Kantarou got in front of the fox youkai, Youko. So instead of her getting hurt; he was the one that got stabbed.

"K……ka….KANTAROU!!!!" yelled Youko.

"K….Kantarou?" questioned the stabber unbelieving.

"S….sto..p….it…….Tsu…….." gasped out Kantarou who was breathing rather heavy.

Kantarou began to sway and soon he fell to his knees. The moment his knees hit the ground, Haruka went to help him. Kantarou landed face-first onto the ground.

"Kantarou don't you die on us!" exclaimed Haruka while beating the living crap out of the stabber angrily.

Haruka grabbed the smaller male's body and cradle it in his arms. (an- how cute!!)

"Don't you dare die on me." stated Haruka. There wasn't a response.

"Kantarou" sniffed Youko.

"H…..Haru…ka….Y…Youko…."panted Kantarou.

"Save your energy!" commanded Haruka.

"I…..re…..lease…..you…..fro..m….your…."

Kantarou was in great pain. Haruka and Youko's eyes widen when they realize just what Kantarou was doing.

"….con…tracts…."

With that last word, Kantarou was dead.

"no….NO!!!" Youko yelled out while Haruka just hung his head. They both had tears in their eyes.

"muu" Mu-chan sniffled.

Two Months Later.

Many people were mourning at a funeral of a close friend and protector. Afterwards many people left for their homes. Only a few had stayed to talk.

"How are you two been doing?" asked the white tengu, Sugino.

"We've been better…" Youko started but Haruka snorted. "Well I have been"

"Are you two still bonded to him?"

"No, he released us with his dying breath" answered Haruka. "See ya Sugino-sama." Youko left.

"Farewell, What about you Haruka? Haruka?" Sugino just sighed. Haruka already left.

Six Months Earlier

A male with black midnight hair, red eyes, and pale ivory skin was looking into a cyrstal which was looking into the life of one Kantarou. The male's fangs were gleaming in the darkness.

"Soon you will be mine"

The male smirked. He vanished into the darkness.

Prologue done.

Yuki: So how'd you like it?

Itachi: Interesting…..

Yuki: I have finally chose to type up my stories which are many.

Itachi: Hn

Yuki: Screw you

Haruhi: Hello Yuki-chan

Yuki: hi Haru-chan.

Tamaki: Hello dear Yuki

Yuki: Hi guys

Haruhi: Tamaki is wondering if Itachi would join the host club

Itachi: Hn

Yuki: -smirks evilly-

Itachi: You wouldn't

Yuki: He would love to.

Tamaki: Great! -pulls Itachi into the host club clubroom-

Everybody but Yuki goes with.

Yuki: If I own anything than why am I writing fan fics. I own no titles what-so-ever. There I said it. No you can't sue me!!! Ha!!!! Take that FBI people. J This disclaimer is for all of this story!!!!!!! -joins Host club and tapes Itachi being made into a member while laughing evilly-


	2. Rewritten Prologue

Fight for a Dying Man Prologue rewritten.

Swords flew from every direction. They only had one destination and that was an injured Haruka and Youko. Kantarou knew he had to do something or everyone was to die, thus he thought of something that will kill him yet save everyone else. The silver-hair male quickly ran in front of his friends, into the path of the swords. Unfortunately he was unable to defend himself and every sword pierced through him like knives in butter. Blood soaked his already blood-stained clothes. He didn't know how many had pierced him nor did he care. He was to die anyway. Pain consumed his body while he fell hard to the blood-soaked ground. His body was giving way to the throbbing pain. Haruka caught the dying writer in an embrace that was like a lover's.

Youko gasped. This wasn't, couldn't happened. "No" She put a hand to her mouth; tears were threatening to spill from her amber eyes.

"Muu Mu MUUU!!!!!" Mu-chan, too. was crying. Sugino held his wife in an embrace as he looked away from the scene. There was nothing he could do. Nor could anyone else do. The writer was going to die. He couldn't watch. Even in Kantarou was human and Mu-chan always went to him, he didn't hate the guy. Rosalie fell to her knees, hugging her stuff animal Mu-chan wannabe and cried. Hasumi, like Sugino, looked away from the bloodied scene in front of him.

"NO DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON US!!!!!" Haruka yelled. He was hysterical. Unshed tears started to fall from the tengu's eyes. " Don't die. Please DON'T DIE ON ME!" Kantarou looked up and smiled. He was going to die either way.

"I…..I'm…… sorry,…….. Haruka-kun." Kantarou gasped out. Black danced around his vision. The writer groaned and coughed up crimson blood. "I'm tired" His eyes slid close and his breathing became shallow and rough. This was the end.

"There has to be a way to save him!!" Youko pleaded. Kantarou couldn't die! Not now. Not in front of them. Not like this.

Sugino widened his eyes in realization. There was a way to save him.

Prologue done

**

* * *

**

Yuki: I rewrote the prologue. I didn't like the way it was going. Plus this one is better.

**Hitsugaya: Why am I here. I'm not even apart of this anime. **

**Yuki: Yea so, it doesn't matter. **

**Hitsugaya: Hn**

**Yuki: Please do the disclaimer. **

**Hitsugaya: Yuki-miko-sama does not own anything nor will she ever. Tactics and I go to out respective owners, unfortunately. **

**Yuki: BYE! **


End file.
